PrUK: I Don't Care! ch1
by Eevzee
Summary: The first chapter of my budding PrUK short story ! This chapter is pretty clean of smut and language but the next one wont be!


"America, I can't do this." England sighed.

That is where it ended. On a rainy day in London, England said his goobyes to America, his former lover. He stood in the rain in silence awaiting the American's response.

"But England, we've been through so much..." America reached out to grab England's sleeve.

"No, I can't take it anymore. Bollox, you drive me crazy. You make me go insane." England took a step out of his reach. "It ends today. It ends now."

And that was the end of it.

And the beginning of something new.

It had been years since that day. England kept his distance from America, not wanting himself to give in to his boyish smile. Not to give into the pain, the tears, the time they'd been together. He promised himself he wouldn't make the mistake of strating the madness again. He feared the pain. Oh how he feared it.

So there he sat, home alone on another rainy day in London. His mind wandered back to that day for the slightest moment before he shook away the memory.

"I need to get out of this place." He spoke aloud to himself. "I'll just go down to the pub."

He lifted from the kitchen stool and fetched his coat and his umbrella. England made his way to the pub and was there in no time. Once inside, he folded up his umbrella and took a seat at the bar. He ordered a simple scotch and scanned the pub while the bartender served his order.

He saw many citizens from his own counrty. But, one person in particular stood out.

"Bloody hell what is he doinghere?" Inside England was panicing when he saw America sitting further down the bar guzzling beer. He felt the unbearing urge to run out of the pub. Run away and go home where he could avoid a confrontation.

"Heeeyyyy England~"

Too late. The American had noticed him and was now making his way near.

"O-Oh, hello America." England spoke nervously, he felt the size of a bottlecap.

"Dude, you need to come over later yo! I just got this sweet new gmae we could play!" America was speaking louder than normal.

"I'm afraid I have plans." England stress the plans part of his sentance.

"Aw come on bro, you can dump your plans for a day!" The American ruffled England's hair in the middle of the pub, people watching as the Englishman was being humiliated.

"Now, now, pesky America. Didn't he say he was busy? Kesese, leave him alone." A voice arose from the back of the pub.

It was Prussia, the egotistical and self-loving brother of Germany.

"Hey, he wants to come home with me." the drunken America talked back to Prussia.

"Nein, I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel zat vay." Prussia laughed. "Now let him go or I'll have to start a fuss."

"Dude, I'm the hero, you do as I say!" America took a swing at the Prussian who dodged him easily.

"America stop this, right now!" England stood from his seat and yelled at the American. "I will have no senseless fighting in this pub."

Prussia laughed again. He swiftly took England by the arm and ran out of the pub with him.

They ran and ran until England just about fainted. The two stopped in a back ally next to a barbor shop.

"Kesese, zat vas fun." Prussia was obviously proud of himself. "Having some boytoy troubles there Cornibrow?" He laughed.

"Who are you calling Corniborw and what the bloody hell was that all about!" Englad was outraged. Never in his life has he wanted to hit someone he'd barely known.

"He was giving jou a hard time. It's my job to push people around and point out zeir flaws to the general public." Prussia crossed his arms. "I'm curious, vhat vas that about anyway?" He snickered. "Did Cornibrow steal Fatso's McDonald's or somezing?"

"Why would I go and do that?" England gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't know what you want from me but go ahead and take it and go."

"Whoa zere Cornibrow, don't get jour knickers in a twist. Kesese, I just zought I'd help jou out."

"Why would you help me?" England narrowed his eyes.

Prussia shrugged. "Bored I guess."

There was a moment of silence.

"Th-thank you for that back there." England found himself studdering. "Even thoughI could have handled it by myself."

"Nein Cornibrow, jou needed my help and ju know it." Prussia snickered again. "Vell, I have places to be, an Austria to piss of, and beer to drink. See jou around Cornibrow!" The Prussian ruffled England's blond haor and ran off into the rain leaving the Englishman standing there in the ally dumbfounded.


End file.
